A wireless communication system provides wireless communication services to a user under their user service account. The wireless communication services may utilize Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), Long Term Evolution (LTE), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Evolution Data Only (EVDO), Bluetooth, and the like. The user service account typically specifies device Identifiers (IDs) for the wireless communication devices that are authorized for service under the account. The device IDs may be Electronic Serial Numbers (ESNs), International Wireless Equipment IDs (IWEIs), Mobile Equipment IDs (MEIDs), and the like.
The wireless communication system uses an authorization server to determine whether a given wireless communication device is authorized to access wireless communication services under the user service account. The wireless communication device initially transfers its device ID to the wireless communication system which typically regenerates a corresponding authorization request for the authorization server. The authorization server checks the device ID in its database to ensure that the device ID is authorized for the user service account, and that the account is currently in good standing.
Many users operate multiple wireless communication devices under the same user service account. In some cases, the users may physically transfer electronic cards from device to device to transfer authorization capability. In other cases, the users may control multiple devices contemporaneously to communicate with the authentication server in parallel to transfer authorization capability from one device to another. Unfortunately, there is not a more efficient and effective way for the user to transfer authorization capability among multiple devices.
Technical Overview
In a wireless communication system, a first wireless device transfers an authorization request to an authorization server, and the authorization server authorizes the first wireless device to access a wireless communication network under a user service account. The first wireless device and the server store data indicating the first device identifier and an event time for a communication event that occurs for the first wireless device. The wireless device transfers data indicating a first device identifier and the event time to a second wireless device. The second wireless device transfers an authorization request to the authorization server that indicates a second device identifier, the first device identifier, and the event time. The authorization server determines that the event times match, and in response, authorizes the second wireless device to access the wireless communication network under the user service account.